This invention relates to the field of human-computer interfaces, specifically those relating to haptics, multidimensional displays and navigation, interaction with multidimensional environments and objects, and methods of intuitively interfacing therewith.
Computing technology has seen a many-fold increase in capability in recent years. Processors work at ever higher rates; memories are ever larger and always faster; mass storage is larger and cheaper every year. Computers now are essential elements in many aspects of life, and are often used to present three dimensional worlds to users, in everything from games to scientific visualization.
The interface between the user and the computer has not seen the same rate of change. Screen windows, keyboard, monitor, and mouse are the standard, and have seen little change since their introduction. Many computers are purchased with great study as to processor speed, memory size, and disk space. Often, little thought is given to the human-computer interface, although most of the user's experience with the computer will be dominated by the interface (rarely does a user spend significant time waiting for a computer to calculate, while every interaction must use the human-computer interface).
As computers continue to increase in capability, the human-computer interface will become increasingly important. The effective bandwidth of communication with the user will not be sufficient using only the traditional mouse and keyboard for input and monitor and speakers for output. More capable interface support will be desired to accommodate more complex and demanding applications. For example, six degree of freedom input devices, force and tactile feedback devices, three dimensional sound, and stereo or holographic displays can improve the human-computer interface.
As these new interface capabilities become available, new interface methods are needed to fully utilize the new modes of human-computer communication enabled. Preferably, such new methods can build on interface methods learned by users in real-world situations and in two-dimensional computer interfaces. Specifically, users have become accustomed to two-dimensional computer interfaces, with control panels, menus, and buttons. Users are also accustomed to three-dimensional interfaces in real-world situations, visual and tactile depth perception aid in finding and manipulating such controls. For example, the controls of a car radio are always in some understandable relationship to the usual position of the driver. Such simplistic relationship can be undesirable in a three-dimensional computer environment, however, where the user can desire that controls be available during three-dimensional navigation free of the requirement of experiencing the environment through a windshield.
Fuller realization of the entertainment and productivity benefits possible from computer technology requires more improved interfaces. Accordingly, there is a need for improved human-computer interfaces that offer more intuitive navigation and control of the computer.